


Our Destiny

by WinterDreams14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDreams14/pseuds/WinterDreams14
Summary: Forever is a long time, isn’t it? What if there was something the Pines family never told you? Specifically, Stan and Ford?





	1. Welcome Home

{Atreus Aries}

"Whoa!" My eyes caught sight of the little creature. "Hi there.." I held out my hand. "Atreus! Don't touch it!" My twin sister called, and I looked over towards her. "He's harmless Azura!" The creature held out his hand and touched mine, and I squealed before running over to Azura. "Sticky!!" I squeaked. She was examining another creature. "Whoa! It's plaid!" I exclaimed, crouching down. It looked over, before disappearing into the brush. "It's getting late, we should head home." I said, standing up and helping Azura up. "Mom's gonna get mad." We held hands as we walked through the woods, getting back out onto the sidewalk towards our house. As soon as we opened the door, we heard our parents arguing in the kitchen. We shut the door, and it fell silent. "Girls! You're home!" Our dad exclaimed, walking out and wrapping us up in his arms. "Hi dad.." I said softly. Azura held onto him. We had our differences. Azura idolized our dad because he was an actor. On the other hand, I idolized our mom because she was a scientist. He let go of us, and I went to grab my book. Azura sat beside me. "What are you reading?" She asked. I looked at her. "It was something mom picked up for me. It's a book full of short stories. Maybe we can read them together." I said. Azura smiled. "Yeah!" We were closer than anyone I'd ever known. 

 

It's been years. Our dad disappeared two years ago, and the search for him has stopped. We were seniors in High school. Azura and I were good in our classes. Well, we would often switch out. Azura was terrible at math, and I was terrible at History. So we'd often switch and go to each other's classes to keep our grades up. "Azura." I looked up. "Yes?" The teacher tapped her finger on the board. "Which formula would we use to create our problem?" I glanced at the board. "You'd use F of x. We're using quantities, like in example one. We'd use F of x to solve for the months that'd passed." I spoke. "Very good Miss Aries." I smiled slightly, before going back to working on my paper. This was our last year together. Azura would stay home to help out our mom with bills and such, and I would go off to college. Of course, it wasn't a fancy college. It was Backupsmore University, but it was better than nothing plus it was all we could afford. Soon, Azura and I were walking out together. “What was the lesson today?” I asked. “French revolution.” Azura commented on. “Ew.” I said. She laughed. I smiled, before nudging her a bit. “I’m gonna miss having you around y’know.” I said. “It’s not like it’s forever IQ, no one can keep us separated.” She coughed. I grabbed her hand. “How’s radiation going?” I asked. “Well, aside from being barely able to lift anything, it’s fine.” I looked at her. “Let me take your bag then.” I said. “No, it’s fine.” She said.

 

We soon got inside, and set out stuff down at the table to start our homework. That’s when I noticed Azura cough into a tissue. She pulled it back, and blood had appeared on it. “Mom!” I yelled. She walked out of her office. “I think we need to take Zuri back in to the doctors.” I said. She looked over Azura, seeing the bloodied rag, before helping her to her feet. “Get the keys, go start the car Atreus.” I nodded and grabbed the keys, running out and starting up the car. I helped our mom out Azura in the car and I sat next to her, letting her lean against me. “It’s gonna be okay..” I mumbled to myself, leg bouncing. I was scared. We soon got to the hospital and got Azura inside. After an hour or so, we were allowed into her room. I moved in and sat next to her, holding her hand as she leaned back against the pillows. “Don’t look so nervous IQ.” She teased. I looked at her. “Uh Uh. I know that look. You’re not giving up anything just to stay with me Atreus.” She said. “But Azura-“ She held out her hand. “No.” She said. I looked at my lap, leg bouncing. 

 

After that, it’d been months. Azura was getting worse, as we were close to the end of our year. I was curled up in a chair by her bed. “Hi there!” The creature appeared in my dream, and my eyes caught his one. “Who are you?” I said. “I’m Bill Cipher! And you’re Atreus Aries.” I backed away. “You want help with your sister right? I can help you! All you gotta do If make a deal to do something for me.” He said. “What’s the deal?” I asked, crossing my arms. “I’ll heal up your dear old twin sister, and you give me access to your body whenever I want.” He said. I paused, before holding out my hand. “Deal.” I said. He held out his hand and shook mine, before I woke up. I sat up in my chair, noticing Azura was curled up asleep. “You’re gonna get better..” I whispered, before standing up. I walked out, going down to my car. I started it up, before driving to school. I parked, climbed out, and walked inside. I was already late, so I didn’t care. I grabbed a pass and went to English. “Miss Aries, you’re late.” My English teacher spoke. “I was at the hospital. Again.” I said. He looked at me before sighing. “Alright.” He spoke, before continuing to write.

 

Soon, I was at college. Azura had finished her chemo and radiation, and was at home helping our mom. I sat next to this guy with big glasses. We had most of our classes together. Hell, they put us in a room together. I was sitting on my bed, reading, when I noticed him studying. “You got enough books there?” I asked. We had a third roommate, Fiddleford McGucket, but he was off doing god knows what. Stanford glanced back at me. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up.” He said. I stood up and set down my book, before walking over. “Anomalies huh?” I asked, looking over his shoulder. I took some of the other books and put them away. “I got them-“ I put up my hand. “Don’t worry about it.” I said. I sat next to him, reading over the pages with him. Then I paused. “You need to come to Gravity Falls after this.” I said. “If you’re studying anomalies anyway.” I stood up and placed the chair back. “Are they there?” Stanford questioned. I smiled. “Yep. I’ve lived there my whole life. I’ll be going back after our last day. Maybe you could come with me?” I asked. He glanced back towards me, a small smile on his face. “Are you sure it’d be alright?” He asked. “Yeah, totally. It’s just my sister at home, and she’s not really home all that much. She’s taking care of our mom.” I said, sitting on my bed again. He turned back to look at me. “Are you sure that the anomalies are there?” He asked. I laid back. “You don’t trust me?” I teased, opening my book again. “No! No I do! It’s just...I don’t want to be on a wild goose chase.” Ford said, looking back down at his book. “Stanford..” I smiled at him. “Trust me, you’ll find what you’re looking for in Gravity Falls.” I said, before returning to reading. “Hey you two.” Fiddleford spoke as he walked in. “Hey Fidds.” I said, continuing to read. “Evening.” Ford spoke.

 

Fiddleford sat next to me, adjusting his glasses. I sat up, moving and giving him more room. “So, what is Pines studying now?” Fiddleford questioned, looking over towards Stanford. "Anomalies." Stanford and I spoke at the same time, before looking at each other. "Twins.." Fiddleford mumbled. "Hey, it's not our faults we were born as twins. Though, with the same sex sibling our same age." I said, and smiled at Fiddleford. He laughed a bit, before I grabbed my pillows and set them behind me for comfort. “Do you normally do that when you read?” Fiddleford asked. “Set pillows behind me when I sit up? Yeah. My body doesn’t like being hunched forward too long.” I said, shrugging a bit and setting my book aside. Ford glanced back. “When is our last day before summer?” He questioned. “This upcoming week. We have like, two days.” I shrugged again, before looking out the window. “Ah, Good. That means we should pack. Friday will approach quickly.” Ford spoke. I climbed off my bed and set my pillows back to normal. “Fidds, you coming with us to Gravity Falls?” I asked. “Nah, gonna go back home.” Fiddleford said, looking towards us. 

 

Soon, we were leaving college. I set my bag in my car, before looking towards Stanford. “You got the map or do you just wanna follow me?” I asked, tucking back strands of my hair. “I’ll follow you, that way we can pay attention to the road and not crash.” Ford suggested with a smile. I grinned. “I’ll see you there then.” I said, climbing into my car. Well, okay. When I say car, it was really a beat up old truck. I started it up, before pulling off and out onto the road. Ford kept up with me, and soon we were halfway to Gravity Falls. I had music playing low in my truck, before seeing the sign for Gravity Falls. “Welcome Home.” I said softly, before pulling up to my sister’s house. I hopped out of my car, before grabbing my bag. Ford pulled in behind my truck, before climbing out. “I’ll see if she’s inside.” I said, pulling out my key and walking to the door. I unlocked it, before opening it. “Azura!” I yelled. I heard squealing. “Oh no-“ I let out an oof as she almost toppled me in a hug. “Crushing...Zuri!” I laughed as she let go. Ford knocked gently. “Oh! Azura, this is a college buddy of mine. Stanford Pines.” I said, smiling. “Ford, this is my twin sister Azura.” Azura walked up to him and seemed to inspect him. “He can stay in the guest room for now.” She said. I smiled. “Well I’d hope so. I didn’t bring him here for just a one day visit Zuri.” I said. “Hey IQ, you know I don’t approve of men in my house.” She said. I rolled my eyes. “Mmhm, I know.” I said. 

 

It’d been weeks after that, and Ford had taken to building his home in the woods. I hadn’t seen much of him, but I knew he was okay. I was climbing up the hill that was leading into the woods, before seeing Ford’s home. I walked over towards it, before knocking. “Yes?” The voice came from behind me. I turned, and he went wide eyed. “Atreus! I didn’t realize you’d be here.” He said, blushing a bit. I smiled. “Hey sixer.” I said, leaning against the beam on the porch. “Come in, please.” Ford walked into the house, holding the door open for me. I smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind me. “This is a nice place.” I said, looking around. “Thank you. I haven’t finished everything decorating wise.” He spoke, before shoving his hands into his pockets. “So?” I looked over. “The house is amazing.” I smiled. “Atreus, I have something to ask of you.” Ford spoke. I walked next to him as he took me downstairs to the basement. “What do you know of a being called Bill Cipher?”


	2. Time flies by

"...What?" I said softly, not sure if I heard him right. "What do you know about Bill Cipher?" Ford repeated. "Why would you ask something like that?" I crossed my arms. "I figured you would know of his origins, since you know some of the oddities of Gravity Falls." Ford spoke. I paused, before looking away from him. "Yeah, I know Bill.” I mumbled. “I’ve made a deal with him.” I stiffened up slightly. "You did what?!” I questioned, looking back towards Ford. “Yes! He said he could help me.” Ford was excited. I paused, before looking around. “I mean, I could help if I knew what the project was-“ Ford grabbed my hand and pulling me off. “Follow me!” He sounded excited again, and I couldn’t help but smile a bit. I’d never seen him like this and it was pretty cute. I followed him to his study, eyes scanning around. “This, it’s all right here in these two journals.” Ford said, looking over towards me. I walked over, holding my arms. It was cold. I let them go as I leaned on the desk, flipping through the pages. These creatures were all ones that I’d grown up with. “Gnomes..” I mumbled. “Eyeball bats..” I continued flipping before reaching the blank pages. That’s when I felt something drape over my shoulders. “It’s cold down here. I wouldn’t want you getting sick.” Ford said softly. I smiled, pulling his trench coat closer. “Thanks, Stanford..” I said softly. He smiled, before we continued reviewing the two journals. They were still needing work, obviously, but the drawings and things mentioned were amazing. “This artwork is amazing Sixer..” I said softly, running my fingers over the ink. Ford smiled sheepishly, before pulling out the chair for me to sit down. I did so, before he sat next to me. 

 

It’d been about a month or two after that. I can’t deny that Ford and I hadn’t fooled around in the past month, because we had. On this particular day, I was in the kitchen making breakfast for He and I when the phone went off. I looked over, before answering. “Hello?” I spoke. Silence. “Hello?” Someone cleared their throat. “Wrong number.” The voice spoke before hanging up. I put the phone back, before moving back to working on breakfast. Ford seemed to walk in, and I started the coffee maker. “Hey sleepy.” I teased. He smiled. “Morning..” He walked over and pulled two cups from the shelf. I smiled, before finishing up breakfast. I grabbed the plates and set them down, humming. “Thank you for breakfast.” Ford said, smiling a bit before taking a plate and setting food on it. He handed it to me, before putting food on his own and sitting across from me. I smiled, picking a bit at the food. "Are you okay?" Ford said softly. "Yeah, I've just been tired lately. Maybe its the weather.." I said softly. "I can run and grab you medicine." I smiled. "No, it's alright. I should go visit my mom today anyway. Would you like to come with?" He looked up from his plate, before smiling a bit. "Of course." He set his hand over mine, and I smiled. 

 

Soon, I had gotten dressed and we left the shack, Ford wrapping his trench coat around me again. I leaned against him, smiling a bit. We'd gotten to the nursing home within a half hour, and I signed us in. "Teresa Aries." I spoke, looking at the woman. "Go on, she's over there." I thanked her and we walked over. I sat next to my mom, setting my hand on her's. "Hi mom." I said softly. Ford sat next to me, and I smiled when my mom looked up at me. "Azura..?" I shook my head. "No mom, it's Atreus." I said softly. She smiled. "My girl.." She squeezed ny hand and I held it close. Her eyes hit Ford. "Who is this?" She asked. "This is a college friend. He lives in town. Ford, this is my mom Teresa. Mom, this is Stanford Pines." I said softly. Ford held out his hand and she set her's on top of it. "Such a handsome man.." Ford blushed. "Oh, uh..thank you ma'am." Ford rubbed the back on his neck. "You're taking care of my girl, I hope." She spoke. She had Alzheimers but it was early enough she still remembered some of her memories. "Yes ma'am, I am." He spoke. "And how is Azura and her girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, they're good." I lied. A worker came up. "Your mother has to get to bed. We can let you come back later." She said. "It's nap time for most of them here. Set schedule." I stood and kissed my mom's head. "We'll be back later momma." I whispered, before I walked with Ford out into the cold. 

 

"We should probably make a trip to the store. I gotta grab a few things and you, mister," I poked his nose, "Need to buy more food. If I'm going to be staying with you." I smiled, holding his hand as we walked. He didn't know where to go anyway, so it's best I showed him. We walked into the store. "Atreus!" I waved. "Hi ma! Hi pa!" I greeted them. "How long have you been back kiddo?" Pa leaned on the counter. "A couple weeks, maybe a month or two. I've been busy, so I'm not quite sure!" I grinned, before looking back towards Ford. "My friend, he's new in town. I brought him in to grab food but I need to ask you something." My voice became quiet. I asked for the items, and they rang them up before handing them to me. I smiled, putting them in my bag before running over to Ford. "What do you normally make?" Ford asked. "Oh, I have recipes with me!" I pulled out a few papers, before flipping through them. "Okay, so the milk in the fridge is going bad, we should get another one." I grabbed it, and Ford took it from my grasp. "I've got it, I'll go grab a basked anyway." I smiled and watched him walk away. "So, you two a couple?" I squealed, before looking back at Derek Blubbs. "Jeez you scared me!" He chuckled. "Sorry." I smiled. "Not official, yet." I said. I thought about what I'd bought. "Soon, hopefully." I said.

 

We soon got back home, and I helped him put away the supplies we grabbed. "I'll be downstairs in a bit okay?" I kissed Ford's cheek before disappearing upstairs. I went into the bathroom and sighed, hanging up Ford's jacket on the door before taking out the pregnancy tests from my bag. I used them as it was told (I think you dont need detail about it) before looking down at it. My eyes widened. It was positive. I was pregnant. I tested one of the other ones to be sure, and it also came back positive. I bit my lip, before hearing a soft knock. "Everything okay?" Ford called out. "Yeah, just give me a few!" I called out, before setting the tests aside. I finished up and grabbed the tests, holding them in my hand. I opened the door. "Hey..um.." I looked away. "Atreus..?" He set his hand against my cheek. "Are you okay?" He said. I shifted a bit. "I think you should just...um...see it.." I held out the tests. "Both of them are positive.." I said softly. "What are you..." Ford froze. "Atreus.." His eyes hit mine, before he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Thank you for telling me.." He whispered. I clung to him. "I'll get a room ready for when they come. It'll take a while." He said. I smiled, and he set his hands against my cheeks. "We've got to tell Fiddleford!" He exclaimed. I laughed. "I'll call him, see if he can come to Gravity Falls." I teased, before walking downstairs. 

 

It was a day or two before Fiddleford had shown up. "Fidds!" I squeaked when Fiddleford knocked. I high fived him before letting him in. "Ford! Fiddleford is here!" I yelled, before leading Fidds into the living room. "You want anything?" I asked. "Eh, do you have something I can drink?" I smiled. "Pop, Water, or Coffee?" I asked. "Water." I nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. I came back with water for him, before sighing. "Give me a sec." I walked to the basement stairs. "STANFORD PINES GET YOUR HOT ASS UP THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL STAND OUT IN THE COLD FOR AN HOUR!" I threatened down the stairs, and heard steps come quickly up the stairs. "No!" He wrapped his arms around me, and I held onto him. "Fiddleford is here." I said softly. He let go, before walking into the living room. I followed, smiling. "So, what's so important that I came out here for?" Fiddleford asked, standing up. Ford looked down at me, before I stepped over to Fiddleford and grabbed his hands. "You know you're a brother to us, right?" I said softly. He nodded. "Well, now you'll be an uncle." He paused. "W-what..?" He looked down at me, then over to Ford. "You're.." I nodded. "Pregnant." I smiled. It was the first time I'd seen Fiddleford grin so wide. "You're pregnant!" Fidds laughed, before hugging me tightly. "This is amazing.." He whispered. 

 

It'd been almost five months. We were setting up a baby shower, Azura and Fidds having the gender of the baby. We were all at my sister's, a more suitable place for the shower. We were sitting in the living room, talking to some of my other family members. "And you two aren't married?" One of my aunts asked. I looked over. "Oh, no not yet. This was kind of a surprise." I said softly, smiling a bit. Azura bounced over, sitting next to me (In between our aunt and I) before wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Where is Ford anyway?" I asked. "He went with Thalia. They had to grab some things." Azura said. "Azura Rosella I can tell when you're lying." I said. Azura grinned. "Well I can't tell you where they actually went! They'll be back in a couple minutes, that's all I'm saying." She said, before standing up and pulling me to my feet. "C'mon IQ, you need some fresh air." She said, pulling me outside. We stood on the porch, admiring the sky. "Look at you Atreus, you're pregnant and you have a really cute boyfriend." She smiled at me. "I bet a really cute kid too." She nudged my arm. I grinned, before leaning against her. "Hey, you have a really cute fiancèe yourself, Charmer." I smiled at her. She wrapped her arm around me. "I'm really excited, y'know? I get to be an aunt and you get to be a mom! I think our parents would be proud.." Azura said. "I told mom I was pregnant." I said. "She was so excited, she almost dropped her tea cup." We laughed a bit. 

 

I spotted Thalia's car pull in, and Ford climbed out with a few bags. Thalia offered to help, but Ford refused. "Honey.." I laughed. Ford grinned, seeing me. "Hello." He said. "Hi." I kissed his cheek, before letting him go inside. Azura grinned. Soon, we were all outback. "Okay, so one of these objects has the gender of your baby inside." Azura said. "Ford, you can choose first." He chose the pinyata. Nothing came out of it. I chose the cake. I cut into it, seeing a color. I pulled the piece out. "It's a girl!" I exclaimed, looking at Ford. Ford seemed to smile wider, before pulling me into his arms. I laughed, holding onto him. He was so warm..

 

Nothing happened out of the normal after that. I soon went into labor, which was hell. While we were in the room waiting for our baby to be born, Azura stopped in to be supportive. She brought Thalia with her, and Fidds came too. He didn't have to go home for a while, plus he wanted to help out with the baby. "So, did you two pick out a name?" Azura asked, sitting next to me. "Well, we chose Lyra as the first name." I said. "However we're stuck on a middle name." Ford chimed in. Azura smiled. "How about Juliana?" Azura said. "Ooh, that's a pretty name.." I was in so much pain. Soon, Lyra was born. She laid on my chest, and I held her close. "Hi Lyra.." I whispered. She slept against me, and I smiled. Ford came over and set his hand on mine. "Hey..look. She's got six fingers, just like her dad.." I whispered, before laying back into the pillows farther than I was. "Yeah.." Ford smiled, kissing our heads. "She's so tiny.." He whispered. "Yeah.." I smiled down at Lyra. Fiddleford almost squealed when he saw Lyra, but he contained it. However, Azura didn't.

 

Over the past weeks since I'd been home, Fiddleford and Azura had become frequent in babysitting my daughter. This gave Ford and I time away from the house. One particular day, Fiddleford had said he would watch Lyra for the day. "Are you sure you'll be okay taking care of her?" I asked, setting the baby bag next to him. "Atreus, we'll be fine." Fiddleford smiled. "Go on. Both of you." I smiled and walked out with Ford. "Cave exploring?" I asked. Ford looked over. "Sure." He held my hand, walking next to me. We'd stumbled across a cave, before I pulled out a flashlight. I flicked it on, before scanning the floor and walls of the cave. "Whoa.." I said, walking up to the drawing. "A zodiac.." Ford spoke. He pulled out his journal and held it close enough to the light that he could draw teh same thing onto his paper. "What do you think it means?" Ford questioned. "I don't know." I said, before exploring around with him. Soon, we left the cave. It was already getting late. "We should get home." Ford said. "Yeah, probably." I shrugged, walking next to him. We soon got back down to the house, before walking inside. Fiddleford was asleep with Lyra laying on him asleep. I grinned. "Ford." I whispered. He looked over, before smiling. Ford walked over and lifted up Lyra, who curled up against her dad. I smiled, before grabbing the spare blanket and covering Fiddleford up with it. "I'll take her upstairs okay?" Ford kissed my head before walking upstairs carrying the infant. I smiled, watching him go. I was tempted to go with him, to be near the two of them, but I stopped myself. I knew Ford could handle Lyra. Though...

 

I went upstairs anyway, and leaned in the doorway as Ford laid Lyra down. I smiled, before he turned towards me. "Such a good dad.." I teased, walking over. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah.." He said softly, kissing my head. I smiled, leaning against him. "She's so tiny..I was afraid I'd drop her.." Ford said softly. "Well, you didn't." I kissed his cheek. "I love you Atreus.." I snuggled closer. "I love you too, Sixer.."


End file.
